


Saved a Dance

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, I wrote this at like ten at night, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: “Come on, Buck, it's one dance,” whispered Steve, a small crooked grin spread across his face, and he extended a hand toward Bucky.Pride Prompts: First Kiss





	Saved a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across this [prompt calender](https://scarscarchurro.tumblr.com/post/174452755026/cutequeerpositivity-the-2018-pride-prompt) last night and just decided I might do some small fics for the days.

“Come on, Buck, it's one dance,” whispered Steve, a small crooked grin spread across his face, and he extended a hand toward Bucky. 

It had been a slow day on the docks. What day wasn't slow in an economy crash though? Either way, Bucky had plans of coming back to the shared apartment and taking care of Steve as the smaller man had been having his usual sickness spells. 

Yet, when Bucky had arrived back to the apartment they shared with two other guys, sickly Steve had managed to lift himself out of bed, clear the living space, get that old radio playing something zangy and zippy. 

Steve was offering Bucky a dance. “The guys went out with their dolls,” added Steve, hand still extended toward Bucky, “and I saved a dance for my best guy who wasn't shocked when I stopped wearing dresses and chopped off my hair.” 

Bucky shook his head with a chuckle and a smirk. He took Steve’s hand in his and pulled the smaller closer. 

Steve grinned wide and kicked his foot back, flapping his arm out to the side. 

Bucky mimicked the move, then pulled Steve close once more, dipped him barely, then pulled him back up, and mumbled softly against Steve’s temple,  “I can't afford shock value in this economy.”

Steve busted out into a fit of wheezing laughter and coughs that made his body tremble. 

That caused Bucky’s heart to beat faster. He rubbed Steve’s back slowly and fussed with Steve’s weak pushes and rasped “I'm okay”’s until the smaller finally sat down. 

He waited until Steve’s breathing was more even, the younger’s face a deep shade of red. 

Steve leaned in and placed the softest of kisses to Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky’s chest seized with a held breath. 

Steve pulled back, rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, and gave a breathless laugh. “God, Buck,” rasped Steve. “You trying to kill me?”

**Author's Note:**

> So happy Pride Month guys! <3


End file.
